When You're Gone
by Dinosaurs-are-blue
Summary: So, this is basically my GG5.   Cammie leaves, disappears without her friends, family, and -the super hot- Zach. What will her friends do? They'll tear the globe apart of course! Zach finds a clue that Cammie wants to run with him. Will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**First FanFic please, no flames. Thanks **

**When You're Gone…**

**Chapter One... Roomates for a day?**

**CAMMIE**

We were at my grandparents for a week. It was almost the end of that week.

I waited till my mom and grandparents were asleep, there were no agents where we were. My mother had told the Agents that were supposed to protect me that we were fine. That the first sign of trouble they'd leave and go into their protection.

So far- Nothing… _Yet_

I dressed as fast and as quickly as I could, yanking on skinny jeans, a black top, and my black sweat jacket. I stuffed my wallet into my pocket and wrote a quick note.

It was the third week of summer and I was going to get some answers if it killed me.

"Ticket?" I mumbled to myself, checking to make sure my one-way ticket to New York was safe and sound. "Yep."

See, I'm a spy…

Spy in training anyways; I go to Gallagher Academy. I've found out last school year that one of my best friend Macey was being chased by a bunch of terrorists. Well, now I found out that _I'm _the one they want.

I glanced back at my bedroom door before I climbed out the window to get to my bag of disguises…

**RACHEL **

I woke up and went straight to my daughter's room.

As soon as I opened the door open I whipped out my phone and said, "She's-" My voice broke and I closed my eyes- "Gone."

**BEX**

I was rushed to Cammie's grandparents house; and hadn't been told anything.

"What is going on?" I demanded as I was shoved into a room.

"She's gone," Liz mumbled. I looked at the stick girl with shock.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Idiot!" Macey said, slapping my shoulder hard.

"Hey!" I said, more of a shock that she was here then the hit, "You're here too?"

"Cammie's gone," Macey said, tears down her face, "She's gone and we have no idea where she is."

**CAMMIE**

The hardest thing was leaving my friends… Make that number _two._ I love them and everything, but the hardest was leaving Zach.

As I sat on the plane with bright red hair (which I had to –sadly- dye it), emerald contacts, long jeans, a white tee shirt, and was shoved between an annoying man who was talking too loud on his cell phone to his annoying wife and a lady who was trying to calm down a screaming child…

Zach was on my mind.

_I should have left right?_

_Or should I have asked him to go with me?_

_I should let him be._

_But I-_

I couldn't bring myself to even _think _it. I liked him… A lot. More then I should at this time in my life.

"The plane will be landing in New York, New York in twenty minutes, please fasten your seatbelts."

Gladly loud voice, gladly.

**ZACH**

Cammie's friends met me at the local park two hours after Cammie's disappearance.

"Where is she Zach?" Bex asked, her face was slightly red from crying.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully and apparently she didn't want to hear that because she was gripping my shirt tightly in her fist and was glaring at me.

"_Where is she, Zach?" _She asked again.

I pushed her away and growled, "Do you think I'd be standing here if I knew where she was?"

Bex took a step back.

"Do you know _anywhere _she would go?" Liz asked her, "Anywhere at all?"

I thought for a moment, and then it hit me.

"What?" Macey asked, "What is it?"

"Where did Cammie put notes to that Jimmy person she was dating?"

"Josh?" Bex asked, but Liz hit her forehead.

"Of course!"

"What?" Bex and Macey demanded.

"That rock, she might have left something!" Liz explained, getting excided.

Bex smiled and pulled out her phone, "I'll call my mom and tell her-" I pushed the phone down shaking my head.

"Bex, you can't."

"Why?" Bex asked me.

"Cammie wanted us to follow her," I started, "And that's how it will stay."

**CAMMIE**

I walked out of the airport, the duffle bag that I had put in the overhead compartment was all that I had besides the small carry-on I kept.

Sunglasses were over my eyes as I waved a cab over, and pulled out my wallet stuffed with cash that I swiped from my mom- I hope she won't miss it.

"Where do you want to go sweetie?" He asked, the smell of smoke and hot leather drifted to my nose.

I pulled out the paper I printed from the public library and handed it to him.

"I'm going there to interview to be a roomie."

"Don't need your full life story," The bad driver sneered, as he handed me back the slip of paper.

So I was stretching my age a bit. I was an eighteen year old girl looking for a place to crash and a life full of parties…

Or well, that's what Lilac Kennedy wants to do.

I walked up the steps of the shabby two room complex building. It had cheep rent and was suppose to be a good time.

I rang the doorbell tentivly and a girl with short pixie hair answered the door. She was dressed in black sweats and a bright pink tank top.

"You here for the rent?" She asked, looking me over.

"Yeah," I said, "I am."

She nodded as if she approved and opened the door for me to enter. I walked inside to see the house was even shabbier then the outside… Or a big mess. Clothes were strung everywhere and food boxes were on the table.

"Hey," A blond girl called, stumbling in, "You wanna room?" she acted drunk.

"Yeah, she's-" The pixie girl stopped as if to let me carry on.

"Lilac," I said," Lilac Kennedy."

"Cora," The pixie said, "Cora Hanson."

"Juliet," The blond told me, "My last name was Smith but I changed it to Ren."

"Juliet Ren," I nodded, "Cool."

"Thanks," the girl slurred, "Now sit." I sat down on the couch and the girls stood and stared at me.

Then, as though they were FBI agents, they questioned me.

**Hate? Love? Like? Dislike? COMMENT!**

**~D. A. B  
>I R L<br>N E U  
>O E<br>S  
>A<br>U  
>R<br>S**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIVE! YAY! Love you all!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**ZACH**_

I walked straight for the rock, there were two pieces of paper, one to me and one to Cammie's best friends. I slipped mine into my pocket as I turned with the other.

"Bex," I said as the three girls sprinted towards me. They ripped the paper out of my hands and looked at it intently.

"It says not to worry," Liz read with the dim light of the light street lamp. But, hey, what are you going to do in two in the morning.

"And she's fine?" Macey asked, then turned her head away from it, disgusted, "She doesn't want to tell us."

"This is bloody useless," Bex cursed, shoving the note in her pocket. "The only lead we have and it's a dead end."

"I can't believe it," Liz said, I could see the gears running in her head, "Cam wouldn't do this to us."

"But she did," Macey sighed.

"I'm killing her when I see her," Bex grumbled.

Liz sighed, grabbing the note from Bex's pocket and looking over it as if to find something. All three girls were crying; maybe without really noticing that they were.

A small part of me wanted to show them the letter, tell them that I knew that Cammie was safe. But if I did that there was no way I would get to her so she could be safe.

I sat down at the separate hotel room; Bex had called Grant and Jonas saying that 'We need their help and they should bring one more person' but that was just an excuse so Liz and Bex could see the two and they probably wanted to hook Macey up with someone.

I pulled out Cammie's note and stared at her perfect handwriting.

_**Zach,**_

_**You know where to look next… Don't you? Think back…**_

What did she mean? Think back to where? Under the stands? When I gave her the jacket? When I last saw her at school? In the tunnel of Blackthorne?... Then it hit me. The elevator where I gave her the M&Ms.

Not knowing what I would need I packet a backpack with everything I needed just in case I had to run…

_**CAMMIE**_

Juliet and Cora reminded me too much of Liz and Bex …

Added to the fact that I had _another _roommate that was like Macey; it made me want to cry.

"So, Lil," Juliet said, she never was drunk when I met her, but they just wanted to see what my reaction would be. "Do you want to go out? Celebrate that we have a new roomie?"

Cora told me Juliet would do _anything _to go to a party.

"Sure," I smiled, looking at the duffle bag, "But I have nothing to wea-"

"Don't say that!" Kelly called, she had dark cocoa hair and acted like Macey, "I mean, I have _anything _Lil!"

"Okay then," I said- Things were going as planned.

"Great!" Kelly said, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her closet…

I walked of the closet with five of the shortest dresses I've ever seen in my arms.

"You can keep them," Kelly called, she treated me like we've known each other _forever_ and I _wasn't _a spy who was being hunted down.

"Thanks, Kel," I called, walking into the bathroom.

I came out in a short black dress, strapless, and was low cut. I added a chain belt that balanced off my hips. Plus, the dress showed me off perfectly.

"Love it!" Kelly cooed.

"You planning on stealing some hearts, Lil?" Cora asked looking me over.

"But look at her hair!" Juliet held my hair like it was a dead rat, "We _have _to fix her up right."

"To the iron!" The three girls yelled.

"To the what?" I asked, resisting the urge to flip every girl till they were on their backs.

"We have three hours girls," Juliet called as she pushed me on a stool in front of the mirror, "three hours to make the biggest mess I've ever seen-"

"HEY!" I yelled, but I was ignored.

"Into a work of art!" The other girls hooted at Juliet's speech.

_This is bad very bad!_ I said as a blindfold was placed over my eyes, _I'm the Chameleon I do _not _stand out._

But I had a feeling I was just about to!

_**ZACH**_

I ran to the exact elevator where I met the girl that changed my life. It was…Out of Order.

"NO!" I mumbled. Few people were here, and the people who were used the other ones, passing the exact one like it was nothing.

I waited till there was no one coming, then got into the elevator right next to the one I met Cammie.

"Come on," I growled, pushing the closed button over and over again; getting impatient. As soon as the doors closed I got to work. I knew for a fact that the camera they had in here didn't work, I knew that there was an air duct halfway between the second floor and third. All I had to do was get up there.

I put my feet on the railing and began pushing on the emergency exit located on the top of the elevator.

"Open," I growled, "Open."

The door swung opened right as the elevator stopped. I pulled myself up and shut the door as the doors to the elevator opened.

_**CAMMIE**_

I looked at myself in the mirror an half and hour later and gasped.

They had cut my hair so it had layers that framed my heart-shaped face. I noticed that the more they did work on me the more Cammie Morgan disappeared…

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

_**ZACH**_

I made it into the vent before I would have been killed by the elevator.

Popping the escape route of the elevator where I was sure Cammie left me something, the only thing I saw was a peanut M&M wrapped that someone hadn't picked up.

"No!" I snapped, jumping down and searching, "There _should _be something here! There just has _to _be!"

I grabbed the wrapper and felt it was heavier… But just by a bit.

"What the?" I carefully peeled the M&M wrapped till I the front and back of the wrapper were one piece.

Inside was a plane ticket to New York that left in an hour tapped to one side and an address was written on the other.

Having no time to waste I hopped back on the railing, hope filling my heart…

**Sorry! :( But any who! COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorrry! So long since I've done this! BEen at summer camp *yay* (I can't even fake it!) Hope you all are having a fan-fic filled summer!... I'll shut up now.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**CAMMIE**_

I looked in the mirror one last time to see my eyes were decked out with eye liner and sparked eye shadow. I looked…

"Sexy." Juliet said, finishing my thoughts, "Boys will be throwing themselves at you girl."

"Thanks?" I said, confused.

"Well," Juliet said, who was now in a red dress with a similar cut to mine and black fishnet tights, "They better or I just might regret spending so much time on you then me."

That's the modest Juliet for you.

I felt like I've know all the girls forever… If everything went right I was only going to know them for a day…

_**ZACH**_

I waited on the plane as it landed in New York.

"Please unfasten your seatbelts," The maniacal voice chimed.

Gladly loud voice, gladly.

_**BEX**_

Zach wasn't in his hotel room.

"I'm going to kill him," I growled.

"Whoa, calm down," Grant said, "It's okay."

"No," I corrected, "It isn't."

"Well, maybe Zach is at the store?" Liz said, trying to give us all false hope. Which, is never good for a spy.

"No," I said, sighing, "I bet he's chasing down Cammie."

"Well, Cammie will probably be at school, right?" Macey asked. "I mean, she'll show up _eventually."_

"Yeah," I sighed, "And if she isn't dead when I see her, I'm killing her myself."

"I call killing Zach!" Macey yelled, "I've always wanted to hit that kid."

_**ZACH**_

I walked into a backyard that was blasting music loudly. Cammie was here, somewhere.

"Hey, hot-stuff!" A drunk girl said, bumping my hip, "Wanna dance?"

I guess you could say the girl was pretty. She was a eighteen year old blond. Cammie wrote that she was going by the name 'Lilly Kennedy'.

"Sure," I cooed, the girl smiled widely and I dance with her, searching for Cammie…

5 songs later, a red headed girl in a low cut black dress with a chain belt came running to the blond girl (Who's name is Juliet.)

"Hey, Juli," The red head said, "We need to go soon, Cora just puked in the bushes."

"AGH!" Juliet whined, "Lilly, meet-"

"Lucas," I said, holding my hand out to the girl.

"Lilly Kennedy," She said, winking at me.

"Lil, we'll leave in ten kay? I'll go grab some hotties, besides him"-she nodded in my way- "Cause I don't want Cora stealing him kay?"

"M'Kay!" Cammie said. When Juliet was out of sight.

"Meet me at midnight by the old bridge kay," She mumbled in my ear then smiled, "I'm so glad you've come."

I wanted to kiss her. But couldn't… Not yet anyways.

_**JULIET**_

I mumbled into the silver bangle on my wrist, "Cammie Morgan is sighted."

"Good job, Hannah," A voice said into my ear, "We'll be there at midnight to pick her up. And your roommate?"

"I'll make up something," I said with a cocky grin, "Or, you know, I'll kill her in the night."

"And this is why you're our top assassin."

"I know," I told him, "But why can't I kill the girl? What's so important about her?"

_**CAMMIE**_

I crept out the window of the condo and ran down the street to the old bridge.

"Zach?" I mumbled, looking around.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach's voice made me jump and look straight

"Zach," I mumbled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a dull black sports car.

**AHHHHHHHH! HA! Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**AN: Sorry it's so short- Longer next time, KK?**

**CAMMIE**

I held on to Zach's hand as we drove past the house.

I looked to see the door creak open and a blood covered Juliet walked out with three guys in black. Though, no normal person would have noticed this- I was a _spy. _

So I _had _to notice this. It was like my job… And Zach's.

We drove a little faster. And it hit me. Either they were taking Juliet hostage or…

"She was a spy," Zach growled, pulling onto the freeway. "A stupid spy. Tell me she gave you nothing."

"Only Kelly did," I shuttered. "And I believe she's dead."

Somehow tears ended up in my eyes.

"Gallagher Girl," Zach sighed, looking at me. "Don't tell me-"

"I _knew _them, Zach." I whispered. "I was this close to dying. If you didn't show…"

"But I _did." _He said simply. "I was there for you and you'll live."

"But for how long?"

He didn't answer me, and that was probably smart.

"Where are we going?" I tried again. Still, fuming… And scared.

"A safe house," He told me. "Hawaii okay with you?"

Despite myself I smiled. "Hawaii is _perfect."  
><em>

**BEX**

**(DAY ONE OF SCHOOL)**

I was pissed beyond belief. Cammie was _gone. _

"Where's Cammie?" Tina Walters asked me. "Because my sources told me she disappeared with that hot Blackthrone boy- Zach Goode."

I sighed. Should I hide it? Probably not. Someone was going to tell anyways.

"Tina," I said in the crowded halls. People stared, but moved on. But they were listening. "For once, your sources are right."

She stared at me, her pupils getting bigger.

"She didn't."

"She did," Macey added. "And she's going to get a pounding from us."

"That is," Tina said, tears glinting in her eyes. "If she isn't already dead."

**ZACH**

Hawaii is a wonderful state. You can blend in so easily with just a few hours of sun and a sun kissed tan. Not to mention a bikini.

Cammie looks _amazing _in a bikini. Though, I don't like the bright blond hair and the some-what slutty clothes.

"Hey baby," She sighed, kissing me and sitting beside me. This was the third week of Gallagher Academy if that's where we were going.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Cammie asked, looking at me with her big eyes.

"'Course," I told her. "Of course."

I looked around to see the beach that was usually crowded was empty. I looked behind me to see only our car in the parking lot. Cammie must have sensed it too because she mumbled.

"I want to leave, Austin."

"Don't fret, baby." I mumbled.

I looked around trying to see the perfect location. I saw something glinting from the trees.

The whistling in the air signaled one thing.

BULLET

I threw myself on top of Cammie and let the bullet imbed itself in my shoulder. Cammie snapped into action. Throwing my arm under hers and running to the car.

I ran with her and threw myself in the car. The sniper's bullets always hitting the asphalt right after our heels left the ground.

We threw ourselves into the car, Cammie at the wheel. She slammed the keys in the engine and threw the car into reverse. She pulled out of the parking lot at breathtaking speeds that would send cops on a frenzy.

The bullets continued to fly as Cammie took the opposite direction to the safe house.

No way are we going back.

"I'm kind-of glad we keep the luggage in the car," She said to me, trying to act like this was no big deal.

It was, but I didn't want to talk about it.

I crawled into the backseat and pulled out a state-of-the-art first aid kit and began the slow, painful, process of pulling a bullet from my shoulder.

**HA! Now who do you think shot at them... Hmmm? COMMENT!**


End file.
